Shatter
by Izzu
Summary: To say that he hated him, it's not so simple. 28-centric.


A/N: Cos I wanna write emo!Micchi. I can't do anything else unless I get this out first.

* * *

Shatter

By Izzu

o

o

Strange how your views on people can change so drastically...

He used to like Kouta-san. Kouta-san... who; along with Yuuya-san and Mai-san, took him into the team. Never pushing him about revealing his background details, never asking why he refused to tell them about himself. How... it made him feel comfortable, not having to face those sudden changes in attitudes the moment people found out that he was the youngest son of the Kureshima family. The family that was linked directly to Yggdrasil Corporation, the company that brought so many changes into this quaint little city.

But then, Kouta-san left the team. But it was still okay since Mai-san and Yuuya-san was still around. And then things happened... and Yuuya-san went missing. And Mai-san was facing difficulty handling things by herself; what with the rivalries from the other teams and everything. Back then he had tried to get Kouta-san back, and Kouta-san always managed to make things better.

When Kouta-san really got back into the team... even if it was just as a 'bodyguard' for the team, he thought things would be better. Then something happened again and it scared Kouta-san badly. No problem, he'll be the one to protect Mai-san then. It was a plus that Kouta-san came back from that slump.

But then he found out about Takatora-nii-san, as well as how Kouta-san killed Yuuya-san without knowing. He was trying so hard then; not blaming Kouta-san about it and trying to keep the truth away from him. For Kouta-san's sake. Yeah. He didn't like seeing people sad. It should be fine as long as everyone is smiling... right?

But Kouta-san kept making so much fuss; causing _nii-san_ so much trouble, hurting _nii-san's_ employees... badmouthing Yggdrasil and mocking the things _nii-san_ did in order to protect everyone. It felt hard to act nonchalant about it at times. _Nii-san _even let Kouta-san get away easy most of the times; even more after _nii-san_ found out that Kouta-san was a friend. But Kouta-san wasn't even grateful for that.

_If only Kouta-san just stop doing things he shouldn't!_

And then Mai-san found out. And because of that, the team stupidly thinks that they should tell everyone the truth. Which is surely going to be a hell lot of trouble; not just for _nii-san_, but for everyone working under Yggdrasil who did their best to protect everyone.

In the end he had to stop the team from doing stupid things himself. Who else was there to do it then? Would people even believe the things Mai-san tried to say anyway? And if people start to riot in panic, wouldn't Mai-san get hurt even more?

Might as well make the people believe again that the beat riders were responsible for the Inves attacks rather than have them all panic over the incoming invasion from Helheim. He saw those major disaster movies, mass panics never ended up well. He rather not have to see _that_ in real life.

_It's all Kouta-san's fault. It really is his fault!_

And Mai-san slapped him after that.

It was absurd. Mai-san never slapped him before. Not even _nii-san_... ever slapped him. Or father—wait, father was different. You can't compare things like that. But still...

MAI-SAN SLAPPED HIM.

And it's all because of Kouta-san.

xxx

To think that things would get even worse, Kouta-san got to _nii-san_. And gave _nii-san_ hope. If this was any other situation he wouldn't have minded. Because _nii-san_ had been suffering. But this was not the right time.

He still hadn't manage to settle the threats looming behind _nii-san_ all this time; about Ryoma-san, Sid and Minato-san. He still didn't have enough power to keep those three from misbehaving, to keep them in their proper place. And Kouta-san just had to distract _nii-san_ with something else now!

He really should have dealt with Kouta-san before. No matter what, Kouta-san is dangerous!

xxx

He got careless. He shouldn't have let _nii-san_ away from his sight! He should have insisted that he's the one to be by _nii-san's_ side and not Sid. And now Minato-san was gone.

That can't be good.

Micchi was looking around the forest blindly when he heard the sounds of battle. No, that shouldn't be what he thought it was! But it was.

_Nii-san_ was surrounded. And he was even unarmed! How could _nii-san_ fight that kind of odds like this?

He had to save _nii-san_. _Nii-san_ was in danger!

Micchi kept telling himself that. He kept telling himself that over and over. But it's like his legs turned to stone.

"Listen!" _Nii-san_ called out in desperation. "...you have to save humanity! I'm counting on you, Mitsuzane!"

_But nii-san... why must it be me?_

"I thought for a moment you would run over to save your precious brother! So cold... you just watched your brother die!"

Micchi glared at the trio before picking up his brother's Genesis driver.

_It's all Kouta-san's fault! Because of Kouta-san, nii-san was gone!_

xxx

_"Work with Kazuraba Kouta..."_

Of everything _nii-san_ asked him to do... work together with Kouta-san? Why? Why should he? _Nii-san's_ dead because of him. Why did he have to continue on with that guy?

He'll make people responsible for this pay. And that means those three as well. But first, he need to settle one thing.

Kouta-san must disappear.

_Sorry nii-san, I can't fulfil that last request. Because what's the point of saving the world... if you're not there with me?_


End file.
